


What to give to someone who has everything?

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Birthday present for Freddie
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What to give to someone who has everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my love

Freddie and Roger live in a beautiful luxury villa. They have everything they want  
On September 5, Freddie was going home. He was happy because his birthday party was going to take place in a few days. What worried him, however, was that his beloved did not remember to wish him his best.  
Freddie entered the house.  
"Roggie you are here." He heard his boyfriend's voice.  
"In bedroom." Freddie took off his coat and decided to go yell at Roger for not remember his birthday. However, when he entered the bedroom, he immediately understood everything and started laughing.  
"Oh baby, I thought you forgot my birthday  
Roger, who was lying on the bed naked only with a pink ribbon, looked at him reproachfully.  
"I've been waiting here for you four hours, Fred. Don't say I forgot.  
Freddie chuckled and stroked his hair.  
"Are you my gift?  
"Yes. I didn't know what to give you because we already have so much. Another kitten is not an original gift. So I give myself to you."  
Freddie, still chuckling, hugged him.  
"You're not cold," he asked, warming the younger one with his body.  
"No. Unpack me finally."  
Freddie removed the ribbon from Roger and undress himself. After a while, they were in the middle of sex. After an hour they finished.  
"Happy Birthday my love." Roger said hugging Freddie. "  
"I love you honey."  
After a while they slept


End file.
